At the beginning
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: Es difícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor. ;Sasuke/Sakura;


**A/N:** Un oneshot tierno e inocente. ¡Para variar un poco!

**Disclaimer:** Sólo es mío lo que no es de nadie.

«Es difícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor; menos difícil es saber que ha comenzado.»  
>—Henry Longfellow Wadsworth.<p>

**At The Beginning**

Un pequeño niño, de pelo y profundos ojos azabaches miraba aburridamente por la ventana del salón, hacia donde estaban los columpios del jardín. Apoyando su rostro en una mano, volvió a pasear una mirada desdeñosa sobre el resto de sus compañeros; ya se había encargado oportunamente de ahuyentar a todo aquel que intentase hablarle, sentarse remotamente cerca de él, tomar prestados sus juguetes o realizar cualquier acto que pudiese implicar alguna invasión a su preciado espacio personal.

Por ello, se encontraba completamente apartado del resto mientras coloreaba con sus recién estrenados crayones en SU mesa (ya la había designado como propia y planeaba conservarla como tal hasta que acabase el año), flanqueado por otras mesitas similares completamente vacías y con más de algún compañero llorando o enfadado con él.

Ya se imaginaba que no iba a tener muchos amigos, pero tampoco tenía la intención de relacionarse con ninguno de ellos, de momento.

En fin, bastaba observarlo por unos cuantos instantes para llegar a una conclusión casi indubitable: Uchiha Sasuke no era más que un mocoso egoísta y malcriado. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó Haruno Sakura, quien acababa de ingresar por primera vez al salón y observaba con asombro la escena que tenía en frente; y es que aún teniendo escasos cinco años y haber adquirido de Ino una fascinación por los niños lindos (inspirada más por los comentarios de su amiga que por convicciones propias), no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la actitud vanidosa de ese crío.

_Por más lindo que sea_, Sakura arrugó su nariz en señal de reproche.

Pero claramente no era la única que había tomado en cuenta aquel detalle, ya que al mirar por sobre su hombro notó como la gran mayoría de sus compañeras se habían arremolinado alrededor de él como abejas a la miel, atiborrando los pupitres hace unos instantes vacíos. Sasuke-kun _sí _que era popular. Aunque al parecer no era un título que le encantase demasiado y mucho menos dejaba que alguna de ellas osare a usar el sufijo después de su nombre, ya que nada más al percatarse de la atención que estaba causando dirigió una nueva mirada hostil a sus compañeras, alejándolas al instante, entre llantos y chillidos de profunda tristeza.

Con toda la experiencia con la que puede contar alguien de cinco años, Sakura suponía que no valía la pena llorar por algo así. Eso sólo se reservaba para ciertas ocasiones, como cuando te caes y te lastimas las rodillas, o cuando en lugar de chips de chocolate las galletas traen esas horrendas pasas, o cuando descubres que el hada de los dientes en verdad no existe (aún se encontraba en fase de superación respecto de esa última). De todas formas, pese a su naturaleza pacífica, se planteó seriamente la idea de decirle un par de verdades a ese niño engreído, pero alguien interrumpió su arrebato de valentía al jalarla del brazo y llevársela al otro lado de la colorida sala.

—Ay, Sakura-chan —Ino, su mejor amiga, suspiraba como si acabasen de decirle que Santa Claus no pensaba aparecerse por la aldea ese año—. ¿Viste lo popular que es Sasuke-kun? ¡Y todas esas niñas que están detrás de él!

—Ino-chan… no es para tanto, no parece una persona muy agradable —comentó ella, dedicándole otra mirada desdeñosa a Sasuke, quien parecía muy concentrado dibujando e ignorando al resto del mundo—. Estoy segura de que hay niños mejores que él.

—¡Pero qué dices! —exclamó la rubia, como si su mejor amiga hubiese dicho una palabrota—. Sasuke-kun es el chico más genial de toda la aldea, ¡obviamente no hay nadie mejor que él! —prosiguió, envalentonada por las niñas que se habían acercado y asentían a cada palabra que ella decía—. ¡Debo acercarme a él, si no nunca podré ser su amiga y nunca podré casarme con él!

—¡I-Ino-chan! Eres demasiado joven para…

Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguida de los pasos de Haruhi-sensei que provocaron que todos en el salón prácticamente saltaran a sus lugares. Inmediatamente se sentó al lado de Ino y de otras niñas, quienes sacaron sus muñecas y comenzaron a jugar, entre risas y chillidos.

Sakura sacó la suya de su mochila. Pero ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, que no se destacaba precisamente por ser el más cuidadoso de la clase, lanzó su muñeca al otro extremo del salón, mientras jugaba a lanzar un avioncito con otros niños.

La pequeña bufó, inmediatamente agregando un segundo candidato a su lista de personas menos favoritas de la clase.

De todas formas, supuso que no podía hacer otra cosa más que levantarse y buscarla, así que se dirigió al lado opuesto del aula, mirando atentamente al suelo o cualquier lugar en donde pudiese encontrarse, hasta que por fin la divisó y… _oh, no_. Su sonrisa inmediatamente abandonó su rostro, al notar que su adorada muñeca había caído nada más y nada menos que a los pies de Uchiha Sasuke. Le envió una mirada de auxilio a su grupo de amigas, pero estaban muy entretenidas como para notarla desde esa distancia. Suspirando, se acercó sigilosamente hasta la zona flanqueada por Uchiha, esperando pasar completamente desapercibida entre sus demás compañeros.

Cuando estuvo cerca, se inclinó cuidadosamente y estaba a punto de tomarla, cuando un pie impidió que la recuperase. Levantó la vista, avergonzada pero también enfadada sólo para encontrarse con la mirada azabache e igualmente indignada de Uchiha Sasuke.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran a juego con su pelo rosa, y es que de cerca era aún más lindo. Pero rápidamente se puso de pie. Se cruzó de brazos y abrió la boca para decir que ella no había arrojado su muñeca hasta aquí y que sería grosero si no se lo devolvía, pero al no poder articular palabra alguna el niño se le adelantó, observándola con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué no dices nada, acaso eres muda o solo boba?

Ante eso las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron aún más, pero de indignación.

—¡No soy ninguna de las dos! —chilló, llamando la atención de sus compañeros—. Sólo me parece que eres muy maleducado, porque esa muñeca es mía.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan lenta —Sasuke arrugó la nariz, sin ningún indicio de querer entregarle su juguete—. Aunque eres una niña y las niñas por naturaleza estropean todo, no es tu culpa, está en tu genética. O al menos eso es lo que dice mi hermano.

—Pues tu hermano se equivoca —contestó ella, con retintín.

—Mi hermano es el mejor alumno de toda la academia de ninjas —rebatió él con el mismo tono de voz.

A estas alturas, ya toda el aula estaba pendiente de su discusión; algunos niños valoraban la valentía de Sakura, mientras otros aun observaban con recelo al chico. Las niñas por su parte, lanzaban miradas de enfado a Sakura y miradas embobadas a Sasuke, alternativamente. Sakura, que siempre había sido una niña tímida que odiaba llamar la atención, bajó la mirada y se concentró en el pliegue de su vestido.

—Bueno, ¿m-me vas a devolver mi muñeca o qué? —preguntó, con un tono de voz que esperaba que fuese de los más amenazante. Pero a juzgar por la mirada sardónica del Uchiha, estaba muy lejos de eso.

—¿Sabes? Eres la niña más molesta que he conocido —se escuchó un grito de exclamación de parte de los presentes y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar—. Pero te entregaré tu tonto juguete de niñas si haces una cosa —Sakura le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera con su malévola oferta—. Primero tienes que admitir que soy mejor que tú en_ todo_ y tienes que ser mi esclava por el resto del año, si haces eso te la devolveré.

Sakura se quedó de piedra ante sus palabras. ¿Pero qué se creía este mocoso?

Sus compañeros la miraban expectantes y ansiosos ante su respuesta. Haruno tomó aire y cerró los ojos un segundo.

—Primero, son _dos_ cosas las que me pides, no una —clavó su mirada en la de Sasuke, que parecía sorprendido y divertido en partes iguales—. Segundo, ¡no seré tu esclava, _Uchiha_! —pronunció con apellido con un desprecio irreconocible en ella. La clase ahogó otro grito de sorpresa, definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke tenía que caerle muy mal como para que la tímida Sakura reaccionara así.

—Pues entonces olvídate de ella —Sasuke tomó a la figura por el cabello y la zarandeó fuertemente, para darle más realismo a su amenaza—. Ya decía yo que las niñas eran unas aburridas…

Sakura se crispó. "Minako, la princesa ninja" tenía la más alta posición en su colección de muñecas y este mequetrefe no se la quería devolver sólo porque le parecía divertido. De soslayo vio cómo Ino le indicaba que aceptara su oferta. La pequeña Haruno lo reconsideró un momento. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sasuke la interrumpió nuevamente.

—Pensándolo bien, puedes quedártela, Haruno —Sasuke hizo el ademán de entregárselo—. Es un juguete tonto para niñas bobas de frente grande y de feo pelo rosa como tú.

—¡Ya, dámela!

—Hn.

Forcejearon, tomando cada uno la muñeca de ambos extremos. Pero después de tanto agitar al indefenso juguete y jalarlo de su cabello, terminó cediendo, quedándose sólo la cabeza en las manos de Sasuke quien, a juzgar por su expresión contrariada, no tenía planeado eso. Sakura se quedó ahí, inmóvil, junto al cuerpo de plástico de su adorada muñeca.

Incluso las niñas que se denominaban a sí mismas como las futuras esposas de Sasuke, lanzaron un grito de terror ante aquella escena. Toda la clase fijó su atención en la reacción de Sakura, quien había bajado la vista, su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Ino se adelantó, dispuesta a consolarla, pero su amiga la detuvo para sorpresa de todos. Con rabia, tomó todas las partes de su muñeca, aún con la vista en el suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre, vas a llorar? —el pequeño Uchiha frunció el ceño—. Es sólo una tonta muñeca aburrida, las niñas son tan débiles, siempre lloriqueando por todo y…

Definitivamente no lo vio venir, pues Sakura aprovechó su distracción para propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Con un golpe sordo, Sasuke cayó al suelo, llevándose una mano a su mejilla lastimada. La clase no lo creía. Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Haruhi-sensei se acercó hasta ellos, horrorizada con la escena.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás bien? —se inclinó para verificar su estado—. Sakura-chan, estoy muy decepcionada de ti, eres la mejor alumna de la clase y la última persona de la cual me esperaría un comportamiento así.

—¡P-Pero no fue mi culpa, sensei! Él empezó a molestarme y yo… —ahora sí que tenía ganas de llorar.

Haruhi-sensei la miró con desaprobación, pero el pequeño Uchiha tomó la palabra.

Sakura pensó que ahora sí podía ir despidiéndose de cualquier tipo de regalos u otra muñeca nueva, porque conociendo las mañas de Uchiha, iba a inventar tal historia que terminaría castigada todo el año. Pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

—Sakura-chan tiene razón, Haruhi-sensei —Sasuke, utilizando su tono más adulador y la mirada más inocente que tenía, conmovió a su maestra—. Yo comencé todo porque quería jugar con alguien que tuviera otro muñeco, pero terminé rompiendo su juguete por accidente. Y lo siento mucho.

Acabó su improvisación con un puchero tan adorable, que su sensei no pudo resistirse y dar por olvidado el asunto. Aunque Sakura no pretendía olvidar nada tan pronto, ya que a pesar de salvarla, estaba mintiendo. ¡Vaya mocoso!

—Nadie te pidió tu ayuda —le susurró, una vez que Haruhi-sensei hubiere mandado a todos a volver a sus labores, y había vuelto el silencio al aula.

—Hn. Reconoce que sí necesitabas mi ayuda —le respondió él, aún molesto por el golpe aunque no demasiado—. Vaya, para ser una niña sí que sabes pegar, Haruno.

Sakura sonrió, orgullosa de su doble victoria; por un lado, no había sido castigada y por otro, había golpeado a Uchiha Sasuke, ganándose el respeto de gran parte de sus compañeros (la ira de sus compañeras era fácil de lidiar).

Pero antes de volver a su asiento, una pregunta le vino a la mente: No recordaba haberle dicho su nombre a Sasuke. Le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, pero el chico había vuelto a centrarse en su dibujo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, notó que aún era el tema de conversación principal del aula y aunque al principio estaba feliz con la atención, al poco rato comenzó a aburrirse. Estaba a punto de coger un cuento de la estantería, cuando Uchiha Sasuke la interrumpió en tal proceso. Sakura ya iba a tomárselo como algo personal y estaba más que dispuesta a demostrarle que podía defenderse, pero el pequeño Uchiha detuvo sus recién descubiertos instintos agresivos con un gesto de paz.<p>

Agradeciendo lo temprano que era y que muy pocos niños habían llegado, las pálidas mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron de un leve rosa y bajó su mirada hasta el suelo con una mueca de fastidio. Sacó algo de su mochila y se lo extendió a la pequeña. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al ver que se trataba de un regalo. Tardó en reaccionar. Y ante su lentitud, el Uchiha la apresuró a aceptarlo con esos modos tan delicados que lo caracterizaban.

—Ya lo abro, odioso —le dijo la niña, comenzando a desenvolverlo. Su sorpresa se acrecentó al descubrir lo que era: ¡Su muñeca! O bueno, una nueva versión de su muñeca, mucho más linda y completamente nueva. Sakura lo miró para que se explicara y el chico se revolvió incómodo en su lugar—. ¿Y esto…?

—Pues —Sasuke carraspeó, asegurándose que nadie los estuviese viendo—. Es por lo de ayer, sé cuánto te gustaba esa tonta muñeca y estabas triste porque se rompió —Sakura frunció el ceño—. ¡Esta bien, porque_ yo_ la rompí! —corrigió—. Pero que sepas que no es porque me caigas bien, ni mucho menos. Es sólo porque estuvo mal, y estabas triste y… ¡fue idea de mamá, ella me obligó! —exclamó al final, en su defensa.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. Al parecer, su primera impresión de Sasuke había sido equivocada, no era tan desagradable como pensaba.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —le sonrió y pudo jurar que el rostro del Uchiha se enrojeció un poco más—. Está muy bonita.

Sasuke hizo un ademán de querer sonreír también, pero en lugar de eso soltó un bufido antes de murmurar "niñas" y se dirigió a su asiento. Ninguno pareció recordar, o más bien ninguno le dio importancia a que Sasuke no tuviera ningún reparo en que ella lo llamase "Sasuke-kun" con tanta naturalidad.

Sakura observó su nueva muñeca con alegría, sin siquiera sospechar que aquel objeto que parecía sólo un simple juguete que en unos años más olvidaría, se convertiría en el mayor recuerdo de sus primeros e inocentes sentimientos de niñez.


End file.
